My greasy haired gang
by Joey Bermuda Ketail
Summary: A reason as to why Severus has such greasy, long hair. Slash/Yaoi JPSS PbCSR DWJC TBSpC
1. Severus Snape

The greasy haired gang

Summary – A reason as to why Severus has such greasy, long hair. Slash/Yaoi JPSS PbCSR DWJC TBSpC

Chapter 1 –

"Hay, Snivillus! I have an honest question. Do you know what a shower is, you greasy git?"

A taunt came from across the corridor. Jeers and laughs came from the Marauders and their puppets. Severus sighed. This was just like at home. Soc. vs. Greasers. It doesn't stop no matter where Severus is and he's always the poor and lower one. Still, there was nothing he could do about it.

Severus started walking down the direction in which he came from. He ignored the ones laughing at him and took the long way to lunch. Taking his seat next to Lucius Malfoy, one of his only friends in this horrid school, and started filling up his plate with as much food as he could get. It was better to stuff himself full here and starve at home.

"Fatass!"

Was the call from one Sirius Black. Usually, the call would go unnoticed from the teachers but today was different for some reason. Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall went silent, everyone's eyes turned to the headmaster.

"Mr. Black, if you could, please refrain from insulting another student with such name."

Black had the decency to look abashed and quieted down. Dumbledore to Severus, who had gulped down the steak he had stuffed inside of his mouth. He spoke.

"Mr. Snape, could you accompany me to my office?"

The Slytherin nodded, not before chugging down a full cup of Pumpkin juice, stood u and walked behind the elder man out of the Great Hall, taking a color changing apple with him. Whispers and murmurs sounded around them as they walked out. But Severus had more than enough experience ignoring them, as did Dumbledore, who held his head high and unflinching, smiling all the way. It didn't take long for them to reach the Headmasters office, a simple 'Chocolate Cake' said to the stone guard and the two sat down on difference ends of a single desk.

Silence embraced the air. Dumbledore spoke first.

"Severus, my dear boy," He said as he glanced into dark eyes with a small grin. "You friends back in Tulsa, Oklahoma, they are coming to Hogwarts."

Severus spit the currently pink apple out of his mouth and stared at the Headmaster incredulously, his face full of shock. He hiccupped, the apple turning golden, looked thoughtful, and then nodded slowly.

"Care to explain?"

Dumbledore looked at Severus cheerfully but carefully. "No reason at all actually," He said. "Just to visit. Yes, just to visit. They were very worried about you. Something about parents I had heard."

Severus looked ecstatic , though a bit worrisome when parent were mentioned but wiped it off his face immediately.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore continued. "We never had Muggles here at Hogwarts. I will allow them to come for the exception for yourself but I have no idea what the Wizarding World has to say to this. I have something in mind but I want to hear your suggestion on what we should do."

Severus had the perfect idea.

"We can pull them off as Squibs; just tell them the info first though. I will create a potion to allow them to see what us wizards see. I won't order it. It would look suspicious that half-blood student had ordered something like that. I can have it in less than a day. It's easy." Severus said calmly, excitement hidden in his voice, leaning back in his chair, slouching and throwing an arm behind and relaxing. He was starting to show more of his Greasers side. Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled. He had never seen Severus act like this – his true self. He nodded and excused himself and the boy, gesturing for him to follow.

The two odd pair of teacher and student brought some looks from the other students leaving from lunch, a glare to the Slytherin from the Marauders. Severus watched Dumbledore and their surroundings curiously, unconsciously slouching, placing his hands into his pockets, and occasionally running one hand through his long hair. It brought more odd looks but must students tried not to look into Severus' eyes; they looked carefree – Non-Slytherin like. James was the one who looked at him longer than most but quickly looking and jogging away as if he was in a hurry – not that Severus noticed.

They reached the top floor in Hogwarts. Severus wasn't tired. He had walked all over Hogwarts; every spot and square. He didn't like living months in an unknown place. It was unnerving.

Soon, Dumbledore stopped in front of an abandoned Potions room. Severus knew exactly what it was for.

"I'm going to be making the potion in here?" Dumbledore nodded. Severus walked inside while Dumbledore conjured the potion materials need to make the potion. Severus started, concentrating on the potion intently. Dumbledore smiled at the child's passion for making potions and walked out, quietly closing the door behind of him.

It wasn't until hours later that there was a knock on Dumbledore's door. It was past curfew so Dumbledore wondered who it was. The door opened and one Severus Snape appeared, holding eight vials of a murky brown potion. Dumbledore smiled at the boy.

"Here, my boy, place it right here. I'll be sure to give it to them before they arrive by Portkey tomorrow." Severus went to nod but was cut short by a yawn. Dumbledore looked at the boy gently.

"Go to sleep, Severus. You had a long day. Do you want me to send some House Elves to prepare dinner for you?" The boy shook his head and Dumbledore chuckled. The boy didn't notice the name change. "If anyone catches you out, tell them that you had my permission." He watched as the small Slytherin nodded again and shuffled away to his dorm after placing the vials where said. Dumbledore gazed at the vials that seemed to stand out. He sighed.

He hoped he'd done the best thing.

**A/N: I hope you like it! I've always wanted to do this crossover and as you can see in the summary, Johnny and Dally did not die. I don't know whether or not the killing Bob incident happened in here. Probably not. Thank you for reading this and review if you can.**

**Plus, if you caught it, when Dumbledore told Severus that they were coming, the apple turned golden. You can call it a sign if you will. Pony recites a poem 'Nothing Gold can stay' to Johnny in the church. I guess you can call it foreshadowing…**


	2. Hogwarts

My greasy haired gang

Summary – A reason as to why Severus has such greasy, long hair. Slash/Yaoi JPSS PbCSR DWJC TBSpC

Chapter 2 –Greasers at Hogwarts

Ponyboy ran around the house in a hurry. He had to get all of his things before that man Dundabore arrived. He was actually going! He was going to a magic school! He couldn't believe it!

It all started when Severus had to leave once more to his boarding school. Though it confused the gang, they didn't question the boy. They had many questions. Where are you going exactly? Why are you going? What do you learn there? How do you afford it? Do your parents really agree to this?

In was annoying not to know things but they didn't push it. They knew that Severus didn't want to go for whatever reason unimaginable but they saw that each time he can back; he came back with scars, mostly when he came back for the sixth time. It angered them but there was nothing they could do about it. The boy wouldn't talk about it. He was too scared and Pony didn't blame him. He had pretty tuff scars, slightly proud but even more bitter than before, always muttering 'debt' for months until Dally got tired of it and said "Shut up about this 'debt' thing or I'll beat the tar out of ya'". He never said it again though sometimes, when Severus thought he was alone, he would hear the teen saying 'IOU'. It made him quietly giggle.

He shook his head ferociously, trying to break his thought, grabbed his luggage and quit literally dropped into the living room. Great, he'd probably have a bruise under his chin.

"Nice goin' kid. Now ya' gon' look tuff."

There was sarcasm obviously laced in the sentence. He glared up at Steve, who looked back down at him with a nasty glare. It went on for several minutes, not one of them blinking or moving. It was quiet around –

Then there was a giggle. "Ohh~! They' havin' a lovers spat again~?" Another giggle joined with the first giggle. They turned their heads to the side so fast that Darry, who was also watching along with the rest of the gang, thought that Pony and Steve's head would fall off. Now Steve and Pony were glaring at Sodapop, who had said the comment, and Two-bit, who had giggled along with the comment. It only made them laugh hard seeing them blushing, Pony's more noticeable then Steve's.

They had all gathered in the Curtis' home to meet up with the Dundabore man who was supposedly the Headmaster of the boarding school. Dally, with a little pleading from Johnny, was forced to threaten Severus to give a teacher a letter on how they were thankful for taking care of the boy in the gang, making sure to say 'Wasn' my idea' before he left, also mentioning that they would jump him if he himself opened it and that they would know it he did. It worked. Severus, with the threat in mind, gave the letter to a teacher. They put two letters in it. The first one said in big, fancy cursive letters: To the Headmaster. The teacher had given it to the headmaster and the man had read it, getting a big surprise. It didn't take that long for the man, who was now know to be called Dundabore, to contact them and inform them of everything (Ponyboy had felt a little ticking in his mind when he gazed into the man's wise blue eyes when he first visited). They were doubtful and in shock at first but when you looked at the tiny things in the life of Severus, you couldn't really feel so much surprise. They, with a little evidence from Dundabore, had wanted to see Severus immediately of course. Dundabore, with the pleading boys in his mind, said that he would confront Severus about the idea. They just ran home and started packing. No way would Severus push away them; his gang. Dundabore looked amused, and walked out of the house. Ponyboy looked out to say goodbye and thank you but the man had vanished. Like magic, he giggled. He couldn't keep the grin off of his face and Steve seemed to notice.

"What ya' doin grinnin' stupidly like the idiot ya' are?"

Pony gritted his teeth and went to resort back with an insult. He seemed to snap. Literally. There was a giant BANG! Everyone looked around. Pony, who still hadn't moved from his awesome fall, was the first to see a new pair of feet wearing sock and sandals. Who would wear socks and sandals other than a weird old man in a dress?

"Dundabore!" He shouted as he used one hand to prop himself up and the other to point at the oddly dressed man. Everyone heard his talk incorrectly and looked at the direction of the chuckling old headmaster.

"My dear boy, it's Dumbledore." Pony blush and scratched his head, embarrassed. He knew something was wrong. "I have to do this quickly. Here you go." He handed Dally, who was closest to him, a tin can. Dally looked confused. In six and 29 minutes, everyone will have to touch this Portkey. It will transport you to the school Hogwarts. I have to hurry now, no questions. Keep a tight hold of your luggage when you touch the tin can. The smallest touch will do. I must go now. See you in a few minutes my child."

He disappeared before Dally's fist could connect to his face. He hated being called 'child'. He was not a child.

It was silent for a moment, all looking at the tin can in Dally's gigantic hands. Then, they all scrambled for their luggage, thankfully (or unthankfully) not having much, holding tightly just as _Dumbledore_, Pony reminded himself, said. They all went to touch the can, Johnny just barley touching it when they suddenly had a sick feeling in their stomach, get dizzy, and then feel like throwing up. They held their stomach tightly and groaned, sans Dally and Darry. They were only knocked out of their stomachs when they heard a hearty chuckle that was more than familiar.

"SEV!"

They all jumped on the boy who was Pony and Johnny's height, except Dally of course. Severus smirked and laughed. Johnny, with the slightest hesitation, pulled Dally in. The hood was surprised but, when seeing Johnny's bashful face, awkwardly yet gently slapped him on the back.

"HA!" Pony said smugly out loud. Everyone watched as he turned to Darry. "I TOOOOOLD YOOOuuuuUUU!" He pointed an accusing finger at his eldest brother. He laughed out loud with his hands on his hips, haughty. "MAGIC _IS_ REAL!" Darry turned away while Pony decided to feel more superior to Darry for the first time in his life.

"What are you two talking 'bout?" Two-bit asked, looking at Soda to see his reaction. He too was blushing and looking down but went to explain.

"Well, ya see," Soda rubbed the back of his neck "Me and Darry, when my kid brother was talking about magic he read in a book, sayin' it was true, said it wasn' true, obviously. But, um, Pony wouldn' back down so e' an' Darry got in a row. That was when they didn' look at each other for a week."

They was a ring of 'ohhhhh, that's why's' from the gang. There was a chuckle from behind them and they all looked up from their gang hug to see Dumbledore looking at them, amused. They separated but Pony and Johnny stayed nearest to Severus.

"Well, my, um, students," He seemed to think about Dally's almost punch to his already broken face. "I must explain what is going to happen." If you would, you may sit over in those chairs." Darry and Dally were first to sit down in the only two seats, the rest standing. Dumbledore, content on having them all comfortable, conjured up some chairs for the rest; the newly-arrived gang watching in awe.

Dumbledore explained about Squibs and how they would pull off being ones. They wouldn't announce it since it would be very embarrassing for them but they would let the students figure it out if they could. They taught them all the terms like Muggle or Mudblood etc. It was 5:45 when they finished, most had a headache. They left the office. They weren't wearing any robes, except Dumbledore, who was wearing an extra bright pink robe with stars on it so it brought many odd looks, half of them to Severus, from the students who woke up with an early start in mind. Severus was wearing a white shirt that was only held by a strap around his shoulders, a black leather jacket, old ripped jeans, and plain black sneakers with some holes in them. He was slouching yet at the same time leaning back, head held high, his hands in his pocket, and smirking all the way through, as if he knew something you didn't. Ponyboy knew what Severus was like. He didn't just open up to anybody. It took them months to make him open up to them and it was only because of his understanding with Johnny about parents.

Both Johnny and Severus' parents beat them, fathers physically and mothers mentally. Johnny's mother was different from Severus' mother though. Severus' mother did love her son but she didn't do anything to help him during a beating, just ignored him while Johnny's mother encouraged the father. When the two had seen each other during ruff times, it was all silent. And then the two walked away side by side, both bloody with bruises. It was then that Severus started talking more, smirking more, and hanging out with them more.

They walked into the Great Hall, making it go completely silent. The gang looked at the enchanted ceiling first in awe, Dally trying to stop looking at it and doing a pretty good job of showing that he wasn't interested in it to someone who doesn't know him, and Two-bit and Soda making jokes that only the two understood.

Severus earned some glares from the Gryffindor table but then confused looks when they noticed his attire. Many noticed how they all had greasy hair. McGonagall was waiting for the Greaser gang with the Sorting Hat in her hands. Severus stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Hey, I'll see ya' later. Threaten it ta' put y'all in Slytherin, 'kay?"

They nodded and Severus whistled as he walked over to the Slytherin table, plopping in his seat next to Lucius. The food hadn't appeared yet. He ignored the questions coming to him and focused on his gang, grinning as he saw Dally going up first. Lucius scooted away when he saw the grin.

Everyone watched as the hat was placed on Dally, who was muttering curses under his breath. It was silent for a few seconds until,

"WAHH! THAT'S SO MEAN! SLYTHERIN! I HOPE SOC. GO AND BEAT YOU UP YOU BASTARD!"

The hat had cried out in fury. Dally stated to walk away. Grabbing the hat in a tight fist, making it cry more in pain, and threw it at McGonagall. Before Two-bit could go and place the talking hat on his head, it cried out again.

"ALL OF THEM TO SLYTHERIN! GO! I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE!"

The school watched as they walked over to Severus, who greeted them smirking, like nothing was wrong. Dumbledore simply smiled.

"Nice going Dally! How did you threaten the thing?" Severus asked, smirk never leaving his face. Dally simply continued to mutter under his breath.

"Shut up, Flyboy. Don' wanna hear ya' right now." Severus smirked. Lucius got curious of them as they all surrounded Severus. Before he could ask why they were, a giggle caught his attention, along with most of the students. It was Two-bit. He was ginning madly.

"Guess why I got~!"

Before anyone could answer, a yell cut through the air.

"WHERE'S THE SORTING HAT?!" McGonagall screamed. They all turned to Two-bit, who was biting his lip. McGonagall, seeing the stares, stomped up to the new boy, who abashedly handed it back. McGonagall snatched it back angrily and walked away. Everyone was silent for a moment, staring at Two-bit. Then, the gang burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin! That was hilarious!" Severus yelled as he held his stomach. The Marauders were staring at him in shock. No one had _ever _seen Severus laugh, only chuckle evilly.

"The look on 'er face! Did ya' see the look on 'er face! Priceless!" Sodapop yelled, making Steve laughed harder. Even Darry had to crack a grin.

Everyone watched as the new greasy haired kids laughed along with Severus Snape. It was going to be a long year.

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I'm posting both chapter one and two because I hate when there's only one chapter. It's depressing. I hope you like it, whoever may read this! Please review if you can. I'll try to update the next two, maybe just one, chapter soon! I'll explain the Flyboy part next chapter.**

**Next chapter: The Greaser gang meets the Marauders and the Marauders meet the true face of Severus Snape!**

**P.s. I don't hate on Peter so there will be no bashing on him. He's definitely not my favorite though but I don't hate him.**


End file.
